


ugh, jealousy

by orphan_account



Series: WillNE and ImAllexx OneShots (Requests Open!) [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Getting Together, James is just like 'yeah lol how bout i hug alex?' and Will is like 'no', Jealousy, M/M, also, but trust me its good, hes just mentioned, not sure bout george
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: will might be protective, but he sure as hell don't like it when someone gets too touchy with alex=========================================================request for @indigotheturtlealso i kinda went off the request and i only just realised
Relationships: Alex Elmslie/Will Lenney
Series: WillNE and ImAllexx OneShots (Requests Open!) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	ugh, jealousy

ugh.

just ugh. 

alex had been spending too much time with james. way too much for will’s liking. 

he don’t know why. the two weren’t even together and still will was too…protective? is that how he should put it? will just loves alex too much, too much that seeing him get a bit more handsy with james makes his heart not only swell, but pound like a thousand drums. 

how james would always wrap an arm around alex, or how alex would always laugh into james’ side; will’s blood would just rise. it made him angry. it even made him feel a fuckton of new emotions. some he didn’t realise he had. 

alex loves will. ever since the moment his flatmate introduced him to will, he was in love. he would do anything to have the taller man by his side. maybe even murder, but will wasn’t with anyone.

fuck.

was will even gay? 

sure, will was more weary around alex, like making sure he was not hurt, sad, or anything negative to put it simply, but that might just be will being a good friend, y’know?

but now is not the time for these thoughts, it was shooting day. the eboys were playing a scavenger hunt, hosted by one of their mates. 

the rules were simple- the boys would be in teams of two and had to find 3 hidden objects before winning the prize of £1000. 

will could have rigged the wheel. will wishes he rigged the wheel. 

of course alex and james got partnered. of fucking course. 

now, because of relying on hope, fate, or whatever people called it, alex was partnered with james and will was stuck with george.

don’t get him wrong, that is not meant to be rude. it’s just that will would have preferred alex. 

and would have definitely preferred alex to be with anyone but james. 

when teams were announced, will could sense the cheshire grin coming from james. the cheesy fucking grin that he hated. he only had that grin when he knew he had pissed off someone. it was a pure shit eating grin.

and it was not that far stretched to say will was pissed.

but, the video continued. will making a few remarks towards james, james responding, george trying to get the video done, alex being completely oblivious.

james and alex won. fuck. 

alex was absolutely buzzing with happiness once realising, so james took the opportunity to wrap his arm around alex. 

he might have meant it in good spirit, however will didn't exactly like it. will never really liked anyone getting 'psychical' with alex.

alex was his and no one can change that. 

“oi, get your arm off the tiny sod, you’re gonna kill him!” will said, gesturing towards alex, trying his best to laugh it out for the cameras.

james’ reaction was not what he had expected. 

the lunatic wrapped both arms around alex. 

alex looked at will before smiling and moving under from james, laughing his ass off. 

what will did not expect however, was for alex to go straight for will. and, almost instinctively, wrapped his arm around alex.

“see, he’s mine, ain't ya al?”

_ please say yes please say yes please sa- _

“sadly, yes, i do love the minecraft block”

"wait-what? are you being serious?" will snapped his head towards alex. 

_ no fucking way. _

"yeah you div, come round mine and george's later, we'll talk then. but right now we are in the middle of a fucking recording" alex chuckled at the end.

and boom! will's heart had officially melted due to alex. 


End file.
